Love Come to Soon
by Dracosloverkitti
Summary: Scarlet Lexington is going into her Fifth year at Hogwarts. The year before Cedric Diggory and Scar hit it off and had many intimate times together, but once the summer came her sights Shifted to Oliver Wood seeing the both lived in Scotland it was easy for them to visit each other. Now back in school will how will Scar find the time for them both, and time to steal the new Pro's3
1. From Afar

After the long carriage ride up to the castle most of the students headed toward the Great Hall for the Welcome and welcome back feast. Scarlet didn't head straight for the hall like the rest but instead went to the Astronomy Tower. This was the place she considered the heart of Hogwarts. The endless amount of stars in the sky took Scarlet's mind to the endless possibilities that lay before her once she was finished with the remaining three years of her time at Hogwarts. Scarlet was sorted into Slytherin on her year when she arrived at the school, she could still remember thinking how all her family had been in Slytherin and she wanted to follow in her families footsteps. She didn't really blend in with the Slytherins, she was kind until pushed to be otherwise.

She sat looking out at the stars for about thirty minutes, before she headed down many stairs to the Great Hall. When she entered a few heads came up from their plates and turned from their conversations. She quickly noticed two extra tables, one filled with men and the other with women. She smiled at the faces as she made her way over to the Slytherin table. She spotted a few of her friends located toward the middle of the table and made her way over to them. Her eyes drifted up to the Professors table and saw a new very handsome man sitting at the left end of the table next to Professor Flitwick, something about him rang a bell in her mind, almost as if she had met him before.

"Who is the new heart throb Professor? Also what's up with all the other people?" She asked as she sat down next to her best friend Emily then put a few things onto her plate letting her eyes go from her friend to the new Professor to the food on her plate.

"His name is Professor Blake; he's the new Astronomy teacher." Emily said her plate already piled high with food, with how much she ate Scarlet was surprised that she managed to stay so skinny. Scarlets heart warmed a little at the thought that she would be seeing a lot of this man, Astronomy was what she wanted to go into, so she was always in the Tower wasting hours away getting lost in the stars. "The Triwizard Tournament is going on this year. That's students the other Schools, the all boys and all girls school."

"Well at least I'll have something else in the Tower to keep my eyes on." Scarlet said letting her smile give away the thoughts that invaded her head of the things she would want to do to him, and the things he would let him do to her.

"Scar come on you can't go after a Professor. Not to mention the guy who took your V-card our first year! I mean come on he broke your heart, even though I tried to tell you, I mean he was a 7th year and had plans on leaving to college. Its not like he was going to wait for you for seven years for you to get out of school. Look where he is now, he wouldn't have been up there if he would have been messing around with a little girl still in Hogwarts." Her frend said harshly bringing many memories flooding back into her mind. Emily knew Scarlet very well considering they had been best friends since first year, and she wouldn't put it passed her best friend to go after a professor and likely succeed.

"Oh My God...I cant believe that is him." Scarlet said then took a few bites of her food. Emily knew that the Astronomy Tower was Scarlets get always place and now there just happened to be the hottest professor of Hogwarts who took her V-Card would have his Chambers in the tower she called home. Scarlet finished the food on her plate and gave Emily a sad look, Emily already knowing she would be making her way back up to the Tower. "I'll see you at the party tonight." She said and bent down and kissed her Besty on the cheek. Scarlet need to get her last minutes really alone with the stars before her home at Hogwarts would be disturbed by the man she had pushed from her head years ago.

"See you there." Emily said rolling her eyes at her friend who made her way down the side of the table to the large open doorway.

Sitting at the professors table at Hogwarts was hard for Weston Blake to wrap his head around. The fact that he was a Professor was somewhat stunning to him. He remember being at student sitting at the Gryffindor table his first year and looking up at the teachers with the up most respect. The feast had just begun, nothing was on his plate but he had a goblet of wine in his hand, currently swishing around the liquor letting the sent hit his nose before he took a long swig, his nerves were starting to get to him and he hadn't even started teaching classes yet. The thought of his first class of fifth years made his stomach turn to knots it was two days away but, he remembered himself as a fifth year and he wasn't to kind to the new professor. Professor Flitwick was sitting next to him quite enjoying the variety of meats on his plate.

He looked up at Blake and tried to make light conversation to get him out of his state of what look like shock. "I remember you from my charms class those four short years ago," Flitwick spoke before taking another bite of a meat he hadn't tried yet, it seemed to melt in his mouth. "Amazing," He whispered more to himself them to Blake. "You really didn't have a knack for charms." A chuckle left his lips before putting more meat between them.

"True indeed my head way always in the stars back then... much like they are now I suppose." Blake finished off the wine in the goblet then preceded to fill up his wine cup again letting his eyes roam around the room.

"Yes indeed you spend most of your time at Hogwarts in that Tower... Much like a Fifth year girl we have now, She spends just as much time up there as you did, if not more." Flitwick spoke with a bite still in his mouth. Blake's eyes saw many girls of all ages and houses staring at him with want and lust. When he was going to pull his eyes away from all the hunger eyes of the girls he couldn't touch, a student walked into the great hall in Slytherin robes she stood there for a few seconds before making her way to the Slytherin table. Her skin a Bronze color, her eyes were such a bright blue he could make out the color from across the long hall, her hair a dark Chocolate brown with dark cherry red thin highlights. She looked up at him before she sat down and he let his eyes move on with his gaze around the crowd of students. He took another long swig from his goblet and tried to etch off the image of the goddess he had just witnessed from his mind. "That was her, the one who just came in I think you will like her very much. She loves the stars just as you do, I think you could teach her a lot. He name is Scarlet Lexington." Flitwick said his plate now being filled with many different kinds of potatoes.

Blake sipped his wine and thought about how he really had been a seventh year only four years before, with the image of this Scarlet in his mind he tried to think back to four years ago, Maybe he had spent time with her in her first year that he didn't really remember or consider worth his time taking in. Blake up the wine glass to his lips again and his eyes fell on Scarlet taking in her features again racking his mind seeming to know her from his seventh year, seeing how she was a fifth year she would have been a first year then.

It hit him like a stack of bricks when he remembered her, he choked on his wine a bit. She was the only first year he had ever had sex with in his years at Hogwarts. She caught his attention from the moment he saw her for the first time, much like she did moments ago.

"Are you alright man?" Flitwick asked patting him on the back.

"Oh yeah fine." He said he could feel the sweat starting to bead up on his forehead. "I think I'll head to my chambers for the night I have a lot of preparing to do for classes on Monday.

"Well of course, it will get easier the more classes you teach, also I suggested to the head master that Ms. Lexington should help you out with your classes for credits, I thought that would help you and her out, He has approved it so the classes she will be joining to help will be sent over to your classroom tomorrow morning." He said as Blake stood his face went white.

"Alright I'll see you later." He spoke leaving the great hall in a rush.


	2. This Kiss

Opening the door to his chambers not far from the multiple classroom spaces he had. Classes would be starting tomorrow and he would have to face the girl that he had pushed from his mind those years ago. How did he not think of this before he decided to teach here, maybe because he had fallen in love those four long years ago and forced himself to push her aside for his future that ended up bringing him face to face with a love that he forced himself to extinguish. Could he have her in her class for a large amount of the classes without it coming up, or those feeling he had for the girl so long ago come back full blast to his heart.

'NO!' He yelled to himself, 'You are a professor and she is a student and that is how it will be nothing but a Professional relationship. You didn't come this far to ruin it for this girl that you had the power to let go of once.' Blake shook the thoughts from his head and made his way from his chambers to the main tower. He stopped in his tracks seeing a girl sitting on the edge of the tower with her legs dangling over the edge. She must have heard his footsteps because she turned the upper half of her body to see who had interrupted her time alone.

'Of course it had to be Scarlet.' Blake thought once he had a full view of her. "Miss Lexington, what brings you up here tonight?" He asked hoping that she wouldn't remember the things that had gone on in her first year.

"You know why I'm up here Weston; this is my place of peace." Scarlet said moving her legs over and hopping off the ledge. "Or shall I say this was my place of peace, but now that you're here I'm pretty sure I will no longer find peace in this place." Scarlet said looking into his eyes, Blake could see the hurt that loomed in them. He was somewhat surprised she remembered the things that had gone on between them. "I didn't remember at first," She started as if reading his mind. "But Emily reminded me of the pain and hurt that I had pushed to the back of my mind trying not to remember." She spoke walking up to him almost as examining him. "I can see what I saw, to bad back then I didn't know what kind of a man you were." Standing now only a few inches from him all Blake wanted to do was pull her into his arms and make the pain in her eyes go away and take back the past. He didn't want to be the cause of her pain and the reason to take away the peace in this place for her. He knew the peace he had gotten from this place in school.

"I'm sorry for hurting you those some years ago. You know that our age difference would have only gotten in the way and would have ended up tearing us apart causing more hurt than the small amount of hurt we both went through back then." His words sounded so full of wisdom but he had no clue if that was true. He needed to go to the head master and tell him he couldn't have this girl as his student aid, but if he did that he would have to explain the things that had happened back then. "We should just forget the past as we did before. I know we will be seeing a lot of each other over the next few years but I hope we can both be adults about this and keep the past in the past."

"Whatever Weston… I mean Professor Blake, Have a nice night I'll see you tomorrow." She said standing up on her tippy toes and kissed his chin because she couldn't reach his mouth. She moved passed him slowly only to have him grabbed her arm and swig her around planting a kiss on her lips. He knees automatically went out but Weston's strong arms held her up and deepened the kiss enjoying every moment of this forbidden kiss. Then Weston's mind came back from the shock of the amazing deep kiss. He pulled away from her and quickly made his way back to his chambers not looking back at her. Once in his chambers he slid down with his back against the door, the kiss was just as he remember but if better if that was possible. The feel of Scarlet's soft lips on the bottom of his chin made his stomach lurch making him want that soft kiss on his own lips, and he did it… classes hadn't even started yet and he let himself kiss her.

Scarlet stood shocked at the top of the tower her fingers lightly touching her lips not knowing if the kiss had really happened. Why would he give her that spiel if he was going to plant her with a kiss that make her heart skip a beat and left butterflies in her stomach. She made her way from the tower down to the party at the Quidditch pitch the party was in full blast and all Scarlet could think about was getting to Emily so she could tell her of the kiss that might have been all in her mind.


	3. History Repeats Itself

Emily wasn't hard to find, all Scarlet had to do was look for the large group of guys with a small group of girls near by talking with sour looks on their faces . Scarlet made her way threw the guys with ease once they realized who she was.

"Hey Scarlet how are the skies?" Emily wrapped her arms around her best friend and could feel her tension within the hug. Emily's dark green eyes scanned Scarlets for a long moment once she had her at arms length from herself. She could see a storm brewing in her eyes, a storm she had only seen in her friends eyes once before in the first year when she fell in love with Weston Blake.

"Not as they used to be I fear." Scarlet said trying to push the kiss from her mind. The feelings the kiss sparked in her were feelings she had no desire to explore again. How would she be able to have that as the place she called home if he was going to be there every day. That is where not only she went to free her mind but to fill her mind. She studied there quite often and sometimes would drag Emily away from her following of boys to talk threw out the year. With him there it would be so easy to make a mistake she would regret like she had regretted it before.

"Scar how have you been?" Scarlet heard Oliver Wood's voice behind her and she turned to him, with one look at her summer fling all thoughts of Blake flew from her head in an instant. At the beginning of the summer they bumped into each other at a Quidditch match. They watched the match together and partied together when the team they were rooting for won, they ended up have a one stand that night. They didn't talk again until He came to one of the Irish's team practice to watch and learn. Scarlet's father owned the team so Scarlet spent a lot of time with the team, seeing as how her father wants to leave the team to her when he retires. After that they started to spend more time with each other, playing against each other, flying the skies together threw the long summer nights, and many tumbles in the bedroom... and other places. They started to grow close in Scarlet's eyes and she liked it. This was his last year at Hogwarts before he took off in to the world, Maybe he would come back to see her on vacations after this year when he went off to college. Over the time they had spent together he had told her that his whole life he had be in love with Quidditch and nothing else in the world ever compared to it until she came into his life over the summer.

"Hello Oliver, I'm alright good to see you again." She said as Oliver pulled her into a long hug as if he missed her much more than she realized she had missed him also. Once he let her go he smiled down at her his brown eyes so warm. "I'm surprised your not in the skies practicing."

His eyes went from warm to cold in a split second with the mention of practicing. "I had to come down and talk to you, can you come with me for a minute?" He asked his eyes not going back to the warmth they had before but remaining cold which seemed to make her insides go cold as well.

"Yeah... Sure. Emily, I'll see you in the morning." She said hoping he was going to take her for a romance walk before he went back to his broom. Oliver took her hand in his walking over to the edge of the pitch where he helped her over then jumped over himself taking her hand again. As they made their way toward the castle and away from the pitch he stopped once the sounds of the party were just in the hushed distance.

Oliver looked down at their hands intertwined for a second before placing a kiss on the top of her hand. "Scar," He looked into her eyes searching into them as if looking for the words to say to her. "We cant continue what we had over the summer, with all the time I spent with you I lost out on time on the broom I can never get back. This is my last year and its my time to shine, You are just going to distract me from my life goal." His words were short and choppy. He didnt look at her now his eyes lingered again on their hands.

As Scarlet listened to him explain she couldn't help but think she had head something similar to this before. Weston Blake had to her pretty much the same thing except he was leaving Hogwarts and couldn't be held down by her."Oh" Was all she could manage, as she took her hand from his. He looked up into her eyes and his were filled with sadness even though she was the only having her feelings stomped on. She turned from him and headed back up to the castle. It didn't take more than five minutes for her to make it to the common room. A few first years were playing board games and a few pre-reading their school books by the fire. She spotted a bottle of fire whiskey on the table in front of the fireplace and she made her way over taking the bottle from the table taking a swig from the bottle.

"First years drinking, Come on." She said turning up to go to the girls dorm. She shared her room with Emily and that was it. Their parents paid for them to have their own room, It was the size of the other dorm rooms so very large with just two beds some dressers two attached bathrooms a fireplace where they made their little sitting area. She changed into a pair of PJ short and a tank top before taking the bottle to the balcony of their room and sitting on one of the chairs outside.

"So now that I have you alone I have something to ask you." Scarlet nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of a male voice behind her. She turned quickly to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway to the Balcony.

"Get out of here Malfoy I dont have the time." She spoke quite harshly to get her point across quickly. Malfoy had been trying to get into her pants since his first year. He was a year below her with the Golden Trio.

"Lexington, come on just give me one shot at it you wont be disappointed." Malfoy said making his way over to her. Before she knew what was happening Cedric walked into the room with look of confusion.

"Now What the HELL Are you doing HERE?" She said now out raged at the fact she had two boys in her dorm room which was so against the rules.


	4. Teachers Aid?

Cedric drew his wand and Malfoy, next thing Scarlet knew he was on the floor out cold. A small smile came upon his face after doing so. "I'm happy to be back at school I've been itching to use my magic all summer, mostly just so I could come see you though." He now stood before her with a brilliant smile on his face his green eyes looking into hers.

"Isn't there a group of fan girls waiting for you down at the party? That's where you should be enjoying your first night back." Scarlet spoke before taking another drink of the Whiskey she almost forgot she had in her hand. All she wanted was to go to be alone after the events of the night.

"Whats wrong Scar? I rarely see you nursing the bottle." Cedric asked kneeling down next to her chair and taking her hand which had so previously had in Wood's hand.

"Nothing Cedric, just me being a dumb dumb girl as always." A tear fell from Scarlet's eye after the words left her mouth.

"Alright lush that's quite enough." Cedric took the bottle from her and took a swig himself then set it on the floor to his right. "Now listen to me like you would have before our fourth year when we took our friendship and add the dumb element of sex." Scarlet tried to speak when he paused but he cut her off. "Oliver Wood loves the game darling and he always will... thats the love of his life scar and sadly I dont think he is anywhere near ready to replace her." He spoke and stood up helping Scarlet up with him. Once his hands left her sides she tried to take a step inside and tripped over the bottle on the floor, Cedric caught her without a problem knowing she was a light weight. Swinging her up into his arms with ease he made his way inside setting her on the bed after pulling the blankets back for her.

"Cedric," Scarlet tried to speak again but his lips went up to her soft lips to hush her.

"Try to distract yourself with the skies, that always seemed to work for you. Plus with the Tri- Wizard Tournament going on this year I think there will be a lot to keep your mind off the matter at hand love." He said pulled the blankets over her. "Good night I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her lightly on the cheek before he made his way over to the balcony and cleaned up her mess before picking up the passed out Malfoy on the ground she had forgot about then left the room.

As soon as she heard the door knob click her mind went into over driving thing about what had just happened. How on earth had Cedric found out about Oliver. Had Oliver really been telling people around the school what they had over the summer? But to him they seemed to have nothing so maybe he was just telling people he had bagged me over the summer. Or had Cedric followed them when Wood and herself left the pitch? The Tri Wizard tournament, what the hell was that? Maybe she should come on time to the first dinners from now on so she wouldn't be out of the loop. All these things and more moved around her head making it had for sleep to take her over, but once it did the morning came quickly.

Scarlet's alarm went off at six in the morning telling her it was time to get out of bed, and pop an aspin to get rid of this head ache. "Em, It's time to get your ass outta bed." Scarlet said throwing her shirt at her friends head. Emily was sleeping on her bed on top of the blankets.

"Awwwww uguggugg." Was all the Scarlet heard from her friends mouth.

"Come on, dont wanna be late for first day of classes." She said walking to her bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. "So what is up with this Tri Wizarding thing?" She asked once she was done getting ready about and hour and a half later. Emily was still on her bed snoring away. "You have a half an hour to get ready."

Emily hopped out of that bed as if it was on fire and flew into her bathroom not even bothering to close the door as she stripped down.

"See you later sexy lady." She said grabbed her books and making her way down to the common room. Malfoy spotted her almost immediately. "I'm really not in the mood Malfoy I want to have a good day today and you hitting on me doesn't help that cause." She made a straight line to the exit leaving Malfoy in the dust. She headed to Breakfast to get her schedule. She sat down at the Slytherin table and couldn't help but notice the table a very handsome men on the other side of the the table. She smiled at them as she sat down. Blaise came over and handed her the schedule. "Thanks." She said looking it over her jaw dropped. She had no study periods this year, they were all replaced with teachers Aid for Professor Blake.

her stomach turned at the though of having to spend more time with him than she needed or wanted to. She walked up to the teachers table not looking over at Blake, she looked at the Head Master. "Can I talk to you about changing my classes?" She asked with a small voice.

"Scarlet I wouldn't have placed you in those classes if I didnt't feel as if they were best for you, I think that putting you up there all the time will be good for you, I know that last year you spent most of your time up there anyway." He said, his words final. She nodded her head and turned toward the hall making her way to the door. Her first hour class was potions which started three hours from now but she had two hours as a TA.


End file.
